Status Quo
by Pokemon Trainer Tom
Summary: Nadja's team sticks around and manages to catch some extra footage on the day of Oblivio. Marinette, somewhat understandably, freaks out.


**New fic, new fandom. Hope I don't screw up.**

**Spoilers for Oblivio, go watch it now if you haven't already, I'll wait.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Miraculous. If I **_**did**_ **then things would be just a bit more consistent. I'm looking at you Chloe.**

* * *

Sometimes these Akuma's were enough to make Nadja question her choice of occupation.

Don't get her wrong, she _loved_ her job. It had always been her dream to be on TV, and to this day Manon's reaction to hearing that she had got the job, that _her _Mommy was going to be presenting the news on _the_ biggest channel in Paris was enough to make her grin.

It _still _astounded her that _she_ was one of the most recognisable (non-superhero) people in Paris.

She wouldn't change her job for the world.

There were downsides to the job though…

Like being shot at with amnesia inducing light(?) balls, while flying in a helicopter, currently _circling_ the person shooting at her with said plasma...? Plasma. Plasma balls.

"Miss Chamack?"

"Ah! Don't be bem-" Shaking her head momentary with a nervous laugh, she turned to face her cameraman Théo before giving him a nod.

"It's just as you said Madame, the Ladyblog isn't covering the Akuma." Spinning the tablet in his hand to face her she quickly nodded her head in agreement. The most recent update was still the footage of the last Akuma the day before. She would _never_ look at candy floss the same way again...

Suppressing the immediate reaction of glee for getting what appeared to be an exclusive scoop (surely _that_ would be enough to impress her higher ups) her expression hardened.

"That means we are currently the only source of information available to the public." Taking a breath to steel herself she turned to address everyone in the plane. "_That_ means we'll need to be the ones to inform them."

"Inform them?" The pilot, Luc, asked.

Nadja gave a nod before giving a verbal agreement too, remembering Luc's eye's wouldn't be on her. "Yes. The public need to know about this 'Oblivo', if only in order to keep them away from the Akuma."

She would be the first to admit that the public sometimes didn't worry about the Akumas enough, herself included, but after a couple of _very_ close calls it was decided that she couldn't continue like that.

Interviewing Darkblade after he had transformed in front of her? _Not _her finest moment.

"Madame?"

"Keep us in the air as long as possible." She said in response to Luc before turning back to Théo. "Keep us _on_ the air as long as possible. The knowledge of this Akuma _must_ get out."

And it did. She had seen what had happened to Officer Raincomprix just a while ago. The idea of coming home to a Manon who didn't remember her, or the idea of people out they completely forgetting _themselves,_ all their accomplishments, dreams, loves...

"We don't land unless absolutely necessary, even if…" Bowing her head slightly ready for her next words she continued, "Even if _I_ get hit and lose my memory."

"Madame?" Théo asked in disbelief.

"Every moment we're on air broadcasting is a moment another person down there aware of the situation and this information could be vital for anyone whose already been hit. Compared to that…" She trailed off.

"Mad- Nadja…" Théo began.

"I-It's fine. Just promise me you keep recording no matter what." When she received a nod, slow and hesitant but a nod nonetheless, from Théo she continued. "I'll even try and get you both a big bonus for this." She finished, releasing a small smirk at the sight of Luc's thumb briefly appearing above his seat.

"E-Even so…"

"Théo I've made my decision." Seeing him about to argue further she smirked again before speaking. "Besides you can't expect me to miss out on a scoop like this can you?"

Théo began to smile himself, letting out a nervous snort. "There it is. When she sets her mind to it nothing comes between Chamack and her scoop." Pausing for a moment he brought his hand up to his chin in mock thought. "Well… I suppose except for that candy flo- Hey!"

Still flushing slightly in embarrassment, she brought back her microphone from where she had given him a stern poke in the side before she spoke up to address the entire cabin. "Everyone clear?"

"Hold on. What if something happens and _I_ get hit?" Luc asked urgently.

Nadja couldn't help but panic at that question, being down on the ground with no memory was one thing, but a pilot currently in flight?

"Don't worry, if the worst happens then I should be able to land this thing." Théo reassured.

Nadja let out a sigh of relief, that was _one_ less worry... "That's gre…" Nadja began, before she trailed off uncertainty. "Wait, you know how to fly a helicopter?!" She asked in scepticism.

"No. That would take years of training." Théo responded, shaking his head. "I just know how to _land_ one in an emergency."

Blinking in disbelief Nadja couldn't help but ask, "Where on Earth-"

"Community college."

After a brief pause Nadja turned to question her co-worker, her eyes narrowed in incredulity. "You've learned how to land a helicopter at community college? On top of all the other jobs you seem to have?"

"I like to learn new things!" Théo defended himself rather hotly.

"Even so! Landing a heli-"

"Guys!" Luc called, bringing attention back to himself. "Something seems to be happening down there!"

Turning her attention to the scene outside Nadja blanched as she saw that instead of fighting, Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to be spending more time focused on discussing their relationship.

"Come on Bugaboo, you know that I would _never_ forget my love for you!"

They watched as Ladybug somehow managed to both blush in embarrassment (the momentarily flailing hands gave her away) and have her face actually _contort_ in anger at the same time. "CHAT!"

"It seems she's still denying it…" Nadja commented.

"Poor guy." Théo responded in slight amusement before frowning. "You'd think he'd pick a better time than in the middle of a fight though."

Nadja nodded her head in agreement. While the ratings for finally getting proof of Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship (or Ladynoir as she had heard many people say) would be _huge_, revelations like that were for interviews, not mid battle.

"Remember, I want every bit of footage you can get. Ready?" After both Théo and Luc sounded their confirmation she brought the microphone to her mouth before speaking again. "Count me in Théo."

"Rolling in three, two…"

"CHAT! PAY ATTENTION!"

Trying her best to hide her worry, though she wasn't quite sure she was succeeding, Nadja turned to face the camera. "It looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are struggling today…"

* * *

Marinette slumped over her desk with a groan, unable to look at the artificial pink light of her computer any longer. There was no denying it, Chat Noir and Ladybu- her had kissed, and the whole of the Ladyblog now knew it.

She wanted to be mad at Alya, but she had already known that her friend would never have been able to resist sticking a 'scoop' like _this_ on her blog, and she certainly couldn't be mad about her getting akumatized, nor Nino.

She did however feel a fair amount of annoyance towards her friend, if only because she had spent the last hour blowing up her phone of how _'Ladynoir is totally canon and I was the one who finally proved it!'_.

Hawkmoth was an easy target for her rage, and as such she did feel anger towards him, but he wasn't here, and he honestly wasn't the _direct_ cause of what was on her screen.

That fell to Chat. It was his fault she was distracted (and that's _all_ it was!) during the fight with Oblivio, leading to the pair of them losing their memory, and one of the closest calls they had had so far.

"Why couldn't he just be more serious in a fight? None of this would have happened then!" Marinette bit out, staring at her screen in anger.

_Ping_

Recognising the noise as the alert that sounded whenever the Ladyblog received an update Marinette only groaned more. "What now…"

Clicking on the new link she saw that it was a video file, and from the still frame provided it seemed to be footage of the Oblivio fight, but how had…

Oh, it looked like Nadja had recorded the fight in Alya's absence. Below the video was a short statement from the presenter herself thanking her helicopter pilot and cameraman (Théo? Again?) for looking after her after she had been hit.

"Marinette, aren't you going to watch it?" Tikki asked from beside her.

Marinette turned to face her friend, and was about to ask _why_ Tikki would suggest something like that when she was in this state when she suddenly remembered something Tikki had told her earlier.

Apparently she and Chat Noir hadn't been the only ones to lose their memory today. Tikki, her kwami, the magical god that helped provide her with her powers had been affected as well and that was _terrifying_. She assumed the same was true of Plagg as well, but since she had left the scene of the Akuma as soon as possible and hadn't had any contact with Chat since, it was pure speculation.

It therefore made sense that Tikki was also anxious to regain some of the _one hour_ block the both of them had following the first confrontation on the roof.

With a sigh she started the feed. At first it was exactly how she remembered it, Oblivo continuously firing upon her as Chat lounged behind her being even more aggravating than usual. Despite her anger towards her partner though she couldn't help the slight wince she made when she heard herself yell out in anger.

_'And stop calling us a couple!'_

She made a promise to herself to apologise to her partner later. Well, after he had done so to her anyway. She _had_ been especially hard on him today after an early morning at the bakery and a coach ride with _Lila_ had added up, and she had taken it out on him unfairly. But even so, today Chat's laid back attitude had very nearly cost them their Miraculous, and _that_ above all else is what annoyed her.

She returned her attention to the screen just in time to watch her pull her now memory less partner into the lift on the other end of the roof, just catching herself begin to put the note to herself onto the wall with the lipstick she had received before she too was hit.

On the screen Nadja let out a gasp, likely alerting the Akuma to her presence as it soon turned to their helicopter and began actively trying to shoot at them. Despite her worry Marinette vowed to try and make it up to the woman somehow, the recklessness of her actions aside, it was very possible the only reason she and Chat Noir managed to win today was because she and her team had distracted the Akuma long enough to allow the two of them to get their bearings post memory wipe.

As skilled as the pilot was, they were still flying in what was essentially a large target and it came to no surprise that after a few minutes of commentary Nadja took a shot to the back.

The Akuma paused long enough to laugh at the reporter's misfortune before running across the roof after herself and Chat.

"Poor Nadja…" Marinette commented with Tikki humming in agreement.

She may not have been able to remember what total amnesia felt like, but she wouldn't wish it on anyone. Well nearly not anyone…

The lighting abruptly changed, signifying that the time had too. Nadja was still on screen managing to look both determined and completely lost at the same time, it seemed despite her co-workers best actions she was still missing a majority of her memories.

"What are they-" Marinette began, unable to believe even after being hit the crew remained in the area, but she was firmly shushed by Tikki, who giggled when she turned a incredulous glance towards her.

'_And it appears that this, um, O-Oblivio…? Is now forming some sort of construct in the air, we are unsure what they are trying to achieve but we urge all Parisian's to remain inside until Ladybug and Chat__ Noire…? Sorry Chat Noir are able to stop them.'_

This time it was both Marinette and Tikki who giggled, she was _definitely_ going to bring that up to him the next time she saw him.

Looking away from the camera Nadja's gaze raised up, presumably to Théo and she began to speak in a more casual tone '_Was that right, am I doing well?'_ When a thumbs up appeared in view Nadja's expression raised to match it. '_This is great, I should try it more often!'_

A shout on screen brought her attention to the fight behind her. '_Oh! It appears that Ladybug is here! But where is her partner?' _

Marinette watched as her on screen counterpart started to dodge further shots from the Akuma, cheering all the while. She couldn't share in the enthusiasm though.

_Where is he! Don't tell me he's goofing off somewhere! I can't believe him the one time I need him the most and he's nowhere to be found!_

Deep down she was aware that blaming Chat wasn't really fair. He had lost his memory and thinking about some of the things that her daily life now consisted of she would be hard pressed to try and explain it to anyone, let alone without the input of Tikki. But even so she couldn't help but feel this way after her earlier anger.

Even so no-memorynette was doing well, even pulling of a leap and yo-yo combo she would never have attempted until at least a few weeks into being Ladybug. Unfortunately it didn't come to much of a surprise that her luck soon ran out. Tripping over her own string she watched as she took a dive onto the floor.

'_You've forgotten your reflexes, huh?' _The Akuma taunted, ironically to Marinette's relief somewhat. A taunting Akuma was one not reaching for her miraculous. Her heart _still_ skipped a beat when she realised just how differently Akuma's like Lady Wifi could have gone if her opponents were just a bit smarter. '_Now we're going to make sure you forget everything else, including your miraculous!'_

The Akuma's words were cut off when, from nowhere, a roll of tape hit them from behind. Marinette's breath swiftly followed when the camera turned to see what had thrown it.

A figure stood at attention, their figure impressive considering the multitude of _cardboard_ boxes covering them. She already recognised the figure, the pose was more than enough, the voice was overkill.

'_Attacking a lady on the ground, did you forget your manners?'_

_Chat…_ _What are you…_

The sight was almost laughable, a mere teenager facing a literal supervillain, with nothing more than a stick of wood and a costume of cardboard, at any other time Marinette would have laughed at the attention to detail Chat had shown, it was complete with a card tail and paper bell. Lines of ink decorating the material.

A distant part of her remembered Alya doing something similar around the time of Dark Owl but the comparison was quickly forgotten. That had been fake, a mere stunt to help a man try to claim back some dignity.

This was real.

Only the fact that she _knew_ that somehow her partner _did_ manage to get out of this fine allowed her to resume breathing again. Short, deep breaths, but breaths nonetheless.

By the time her attention returned to the screen the Akuma was already attacking.

'_That's Chat Noir?' _Nadja's voice spoke from just off screen. '_Is this his regular costume?' _When she received a negative response from Théo she let loose a gasp.

Without the benefit of his suit Chat's options were limited, but even so he managed to beat back a number of shots with nothing more than skill. His weapon was soon discarded though and he ran back, presumably to find some cover.

He wasn't going to make it.

The appearance of a yo-yo was surrounded by a chorus of sighs of relief, comprised of all observers, live or not.

The rest of that footage went by like a blur, as the pair of them eventually managed to duck down behind some cover where, after a short period of time passed, a flare of green light _finally_ occurred, showing that her partner had now transformed. But why was it only happening _now_?

She soon realised the answer though, her eyes narrowing in response.

_Plagg_. She'd heard Chat complaining about his kwami's laziness before on many of their patrols, though he had also quickly reassured her that the kwami was always there when he needed him. So where the _hell_ had he-

Her thoughts were cut off when the flash of green light receded to reveal a much more familiar pair of cat ears poking up above their cover. The two of them (thankfully now _both_ suited) began to race around the roof dodging further shots from Oblivio.

She watched as Chat ran through his powers on his baton (and where had _that_ feature been when they had both just started out?) as she slipped on her 'planning face', easily recognised from the amount of times she had heard Alya gushing over it.

'_That's not going to be an issue Ma- My lady.'_

_Did he- No. It's fine_ Marinette reassured herself it wouldn't be a surprise if Chat knew her identity. Besides he had definitely forgotten which was a good thing. Right?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watch herself giggle, and her cheeks flush. From the heat she could feel stirring under her cheeks now it wasn't an isolated occurrence.

'_Aw, are they together? Huh, they're not? Or is that just what they say? I smell a scoop!'_

From there things were swiftly wrapped up. The Akuma was released and purified, releasing Alya and Nino (though she noted that their faces were blurred, a common occurrence since a negative stigma for Akuma victims had begun) and Ladybug prepared to use Miraculous Ladybug to remove the giant spirit ball from above them when Chat reached out to stop her.

With the lack of background noise it was easy to catch the following conversation.

'_Wait. Do you think… we'll remember all this afterwards?'_

'_Apparently my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything so… I'm guessing we won't.'_

After a brief look to the side Chat spoke again. '_Alright then. With your permission My Lady?'_

Taking her hands in his Chat stood in front of Ladybug. Marinette waited, her breath hitching once more for an entirely different reason, this was… he was going to…

It was then Marinette got the biggest shock so far, when it was L- _her _who smiled and leaned in first.

* * *

"T-Tikki…"

"Yes Marinette?" Tikki responded, her voice soft.

"A-Are… Are you sure you don't remember _anything?_"

"I'm sorry Marinette."

"It's… fine." She replied, her tone despondent, though not surprised.

The video was paused now on a similar frame to before, now just from a different angle. To distract herself her attention lowered to the comments. As expected, many were _gushing_ over that very image now, declaring that they had known along. Others were expressing their shock at seeing Chat appear in nothing more than cardboard, a sentiment she shared still. Someone in the comments had dubbed it 'Craft Noir' already, and it seemed the name had already stuck to her displeasure, because of _course_ it was a pun.

The distraction didn't last long though and her gaze soon returned to the image she now couldn't dare to look away from.

It was one thing to see a picture, a single frame, but the video had been something else entirely. She had watched as their hands had tightened, their expressions had lightened. The kiss itself had been soft, cautious, _loving,_ something she had spent several viewings to decide, and several more to… confirm.

The mere memory of the kiss was enough for her heart to begin to skip once more.

Shaking her head she shut her eyes, trying to dispel the image from her head (and failing miserably) before beginning to speak once more.

"Tikki, what am I supposed to do?"

"I… Do you blame Chat Noir?"

"NO!" She shouted, actually standing up from her seat in response, "Neither of us had any memory. We both…" She trailed off before she fell back down with a sigh. "The memories…"

"Are lost, I'm sorry."

Marinette only nodded. It wasn't fair, months of partnership and she had kept Chat at arms length, never encouraging, and yet never asking him to stop his flirtations. Now in the span of less than an hour, from an entirely blank slate no less, the pair of them had become… a couple.

There was no denying it. Sure because of the circumstances it wasn't entirely reliable. There were a number of factors at play. Of course she and Chat would become attached when at their weakest moment they only had themselves to rely on. It didn't mean anything… right?

And yet as quickly as it had happened, it was gone, lost.

Everything had changed. And nothing had changed at all.

"What about Adrien? Don't I..." Once more she was unable to find the words, even when saying them to herself.

"I think…" Tikki began, her tone still subdued, "You need to ask yourself what do _you_ think about what you just saw."

Marinette thought back to when everything was simpler, a mere ten minutes ago now, her fear when she saw Chat out of uniform, unprotected yet still fighting. Her relief when he was brought out of harm's way. The way her heart beat at the sight of them stood so close, her eyes widening as he _asked her permission,_ and the way her _breath caught as they leaned in to-_

Swallowing, Marinette looked back at Tikki who began to speak once more upon seeing her chosen's expression.

"I also think… you need to talk to Chat Noir about this."

Marinette blanched. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. She could picture it now, two different scenarios. One where they kissed… and one where they didn't.

She didn't know which scared her more.

But Tikki was right. At the very least she needed to apologise to him for her words earlier that day. She knew they still needed to talk about _his_ actions during the earlier battle but that felt like a mere footnote now.

And from Chat's own admissions, he regularly watched the Ladyblog so she was certain he would have seen this by now. They needed to talk about this soon, it wasn't something to forget by next week, both of them pretending that everything was the same.

And yet…

"I… need to think." She finally replied, stammering her response.

Tikki nodded, flying off to grab a cookie that had been left out for her. She looked back momentarily but ultimately left Marinette alone with her thoughts.

Marinette wasn't sure how long she sat there for, her mind racing. She thought back to the video she had just watched. Back further to her actions during the recent movie premiere. The memories went by fast, some too similar to distinguish between, yet others remaining a little while longer.

Together with Adrien in the rain.

Kissing Adrien on Heroes Day.

Meeting Chat, entangled together by her yo-yo string.

Talking with Chat Noir on the rooftop.

Looking back she couldn't help but feel... frustrated.

How could things have progressed so far and yet advanced nowhere at all?

Marinette looked back at her wall, still covered in pictures of Adrien, his smile still causing her heart to race. After a moment she turned back to her computer, the picture of the earlier kiss still displayed, her contentment with the position clear.

Change everything? Or change nothing at all?

It was with a determined nod that she finally stood, her head held high.

"Tikki... Spots on."

* * *

**Y'ello everyone, thanks for stopping by.**

**I would like to say that I do like Miraculous and yet I can't help but feel… somewhat annoyed at the lack of progress. Marinette managed to actually kiss her crush (something I doubt a fair number of people would actually have the courage to do) and yet in season three she seems to have only regressed. Backwarder and Animaestro spring to mind.**

**I'd also like to say now that I've never written anything even close to romance before so I hope this was a good first effort. If not though, please let me know how I could make it better, help me make this fic as good as it can be!**

**Please also check out my profile for my other works if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
